Daisy
by VioletUngu29
Summary: Aku sudah mencari arti bunga putih ini. Daisy berarti cinta yang tersembunyi :) pairing kakashixOC. warning inside. happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto**

saya newbie di sini. mohon bimbingannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

happy reading all :)

**Warning : OOC, Typo, KakashixOC, dll.**

* * *

Langit sudah mulai gelap mendung dengan awan yang bergulung-gulung dan beberapa kali kilatan cahaya terlihat di langit membentuk segaris akar yang bengkok tidak beraturan saat gadis itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Paman, cepat sedikit, ya.. Kasihan Naruto kalau sampai kehujanan.." pinta gadis itu dengan nada khawatir yang biasanya pada sopir pribadinya yang baru saja duduk di balik kemudi.

"Tentu saja, nona.." dan pria paruh baya itu pun segera memacu mobilnya menuju ke akademi Konoha, tempat adik si gadis berada.

.

.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, Kakashi. Hanya tinggal ini.." laki-laki dengan seragam yang berantakan dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja yang mereka pakai itu dengan kasar.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu! Kau merusak pekerjaanku!" laki-laki dengan bekas luka yang membentang melewati batang hidungnya itu membanting pulpennya kesal. Sepertinya mereka hampir bertengkar lagi namun berhasil dibatalkan oleh laki-laki berambut perak yang duduk di dekat mereka juga.

"Ayolah, Iruka, Asuma. Jangan menambah pekerjaanku. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan salinan sialan ini dan menjemput adikku." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap bergantian kedua rekan gengnya itu.

"Oh.. Sakura-chan? Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya.. bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjemputnya sementara kau menyelesaikan semuanya? Kau tahu, pekerjaanku sudah selesai.." Gai, laki-laki beralis tebal itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menampakkan senyum gigi-putihnya pada Kakashi.

"Dasar keparat! Mati saja sana!" Kakashi yang kesal pun melempar bukunya yang sedari tadi dia tulis dengan kalimat-kalimat aneh, hukuman dari Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah untuk kenakalan mereka setelah ketahuan berkelahi dengan geng sekolah seberang.

"Hei.. aku Cuma bercanda, kan?"

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kau jemput adikmu sekarang. Hujannya semakin deras." Asuma menyematkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya dan mengambil sebuah pemantik dari dalam sakunya.

"Apa?" Kakashi pun segera melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Benar saja, hujan sudah mulai turun. Dan spontan dia bangkit dari kursinya menyambar blazer seragamnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hoiii, kau tidak mau diskors lagi, kan? Ayahmu akan membunuhmu..!" Iruka mengikutinya sampai sebatas pintu sambil melongok mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah sedikit jauh.

"Nanti aku akan kembali." Jawab kakashi yang beberapa detik kemudian hilang di tikungan lorong.

"Haaaaahh.. kurasa kita harus tinggal di sini lagi.."

.

.

"Seharusnya kakakku sudah menjemput.." gadis kecil dengan rambut yang menyerupai warna bunga Sakura itu mulai terlihat gusar menunggu di depan pintu utama sekolahnya sambil berlindung dari hujan yang perlahan turun.

"Tenang saja, kakakmu pasti datang." Bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi menunggu bersamanya menepuk bahu gadis kecil yang sudah kelihatan hampir menangis itu.

Seluruh sekolah sudah kosong. Rapat mendadak yang diadakan para guru membuat tak seorang pun yang bisa menemani mereka menunggu di sana. Semua murid tentu saja sudah pulang, ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu pulang mereka.

Lalu tampaklah sebuah mobil hitam mengilap yang memasuki halaman sekolah itu yang membuat wajah si bocah laki-laki berseri-seri. Tak lama seorang gadis keluar dari dalam mobil dengan sebuah paying hitam dan berjalan kea rah kedua anak itu.

"Kak Seira..!" bocah laki-laki itu memanggil nama gadis itu dengan gembira sekali.

"Maaf, Naruto.. tadi kakak harus menyelesaikan rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain, jalannya juga macet. Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya..?" gadis itu meletakkan payungnya dan memeluk bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ini temanmu?" perhatian gadis itu teralihkan pada gadis merah muda yang berdiri di dekat Naruto.

"Iya.. namanya Sakura. Dia masih menunggu kakaknya. Bisa kan kita menemaninya sampai dia dijemput?"

"Hm.. tentu saja.." Seira mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, hujan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, udara semakin dingin dan bahkan petir mulai menyambar-nyambar. Membuat gadis merah muda itu terlihat kedinginan dan ketakutan.

"Naruto, kau bawa jaket, kan? Ayo pakai sekarang.. udaranya dingin nanti kau bisa sakit.." gadis berambut hitam itu melepaskan blazernya sementara Nruto mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam tasnya.

"Sakura-chan, pakai ini, ya.." dipakaikannya blazer itu di bahu mungil Sakura dan menngaitkan kancingnya.

"Kakak bagaimana..?" Sakura kecil itu bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkan kakak perempuan sahabatnya itu.

"Taka pa, lihat.. seragamku berlengan panjang dan masih ada rompi ini.. aku tidak akan kedinginan. Cukup hangat, kan?"

"Em.." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sakura.. bagaimana kalau kau kami antar pulang? Ini sudah terlalu lama dan dingin di sini.." keluh Naruto yang berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tetap hangat.

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumahmu?" tanya Seira.

Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dari gadis kecil itu. Bahu gadis kecil itu mulai kelihatan bergetar seperti menahan tangis, Seira yang menyadarinya pun langsung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, tak apa.. kami akan menemanimu sampai kau dijemput pulang.. jangan menangis, ya.."

"Terimakasih.." gadis itu mengusap matanya yang sudah hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Kemarilah, jangan jauh-jauh.."

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa di sini macet?!" berulang kali laki-laki berambut perak itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya memaksa mobil di depannya berjalan meskipun dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

Lampu lalu lintas terasa tidak adil di saat-saat seperti ini. Sangat lama saat merah dan begitu cepat saat berubah hijau. Belum lagi di tambah beberapa mobil yang memaksa menerobos tanda berhenti dan membuat jalanan terkunci. Tak bisa bergerak. Padahal tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan dia akan sampai di sekolah adik perempuan kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan mereka sudah dibuat lelah menunggu sampai akhirnya, datang sebuah mobil mewah lainnya yang memasuki halaman sekolah dan berhenti di tempat parker, berseberangan dengan mobil gadis itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak keluar dari dalamnya dan dengan sebuah payung besar berlari ke arah mereka.

"Itu kakakmu, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Em.." gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Saki.. ayo pulang.." kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan gadis kecil itu pun segera menyambut tangan kakaknya.

"Dah.. Naruto, Kak Seira.." Sakura melambai kecil.

Seira dan Naruto pun segera mengambil payung mereka dan hendak berjalan ke arah mobil mereka yang sudah bergerak mereka membukakan pintunya dan Seira menyuruh Naruto masuk lebih dulu.

"Hei.." Kakashi menghentikan gadis itu sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hm..?" gadis itu pun berbalik ke arah Kakashi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemani adikku.." kata lak-laki bermata heterogen itu.

"Sama-sama.." Seira menjawabnya dengan singkat dan ramah, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan sopirnya menutupnya. Kemudian mobil itu berlalu dan menghilang di ujung tikungan.

"Kakak, ayo pulang..!" Sakura yang jauh lebih pendek daei kakanya itu menarik lengan kakaknya.

"Ah.. ayo.." Kakashi pun menggendongnya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada blazer yang dikenakan adiknya itu. Terlalui kebesaran untuk ukran badannya. Tentu saja itu bukan miliknya.

"Blazer ini milik siapa?"

"Kakak yang tadi baru saja bersama Naruto.."

"Kenapa tidak kau kembalikan?"

"Ah..! maafkan aku.."

"Hm.. sudahlah.. nanti biar kakak yang mengembalikannya.."

To be Continued

* * *

Gimana? gimana?

maaf, kalau kurang memuaskan...

Mohon Reviewnya yaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto :(**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : typos, OOC, alur berantakan, dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Second Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Sayub-sayub terdengar suara lonceng yang berdenting seiring dengan berayunnya dua buah lonceng besar yang berada di puncak menara yang menjulang di balik bangunan megah sekolah elit itu. Datang ke sini bagi Kakashi sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang lawan, karena geng di sekolah ini sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan geng kakashi dan kawan-kawannya. Kalau bukan karena blazer gadis itu –yang ada logo sekolah ini di bagian kiri dadanya yang menandakan dia siswi di sekolah ini– dan dorongan adik perempuannya yang manis itu, Kakashi tentu saja tidak akan mau datang ke sini dengan cuma-cuma.

Setidaknya menunggu di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan sopirnya tidak akan mengundang perhatian musuh-musuhnya (lagipula mobil Kakashi disita selama seminggu karena dia ketahuan berkelahi lagi). Tawaran Asuma, Gai dan Iruka untuk mengikutinya dan membantunya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pun tidak dihiraukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak dentingan lonceng terdengar. Sudah begitu banyak murid yang keluar dari dalam bangunan itu. Tapi tak satupun murid perempuan yang sesuai dengan kriteria orang yang sedang dicarinya tampak dihadapan matanya. Tadi memang ada satu, gadis yang rambutnya hitam, tapi menurut kakashi warna hitam rambut gadis yang kemarin itu lebih berkilau dan sedikit lebih panjang. Ada juga tadi gadis yang tidak memakai blazer, Kakashi hampir mengira itu dia yang dia cari sampai akhirnya rambutnya terkena sinar matahari dan ternyata sama sekali tidak hitam, lebih cenderung ke cokelat gelap. Jelas bukan dia.

"Bagaimana, tuan? Apakah sudah ketemu?" sopir pribadinya pun ikut mencari-cari orang yang sedang dicari tuannya itu meski dia tidak tahu jelas siapa yang sedang dicari tuannya itu.

"Belum.. belum ketemu, paman.. bantu aku mencarinya.." kata Kakashi sambil celingukan di jok belakang sedan mewah yang ditumpanginya itu.

"Oh..! Itu.." pria paruh baya yang duduk di balik kemudi itu berubah cerah saat melihat seorang gadis yang berambut hitam.

"Di mana? Apa paman menemukannya? Mana?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak itu sambil mencari-cari.

"Itu, nona Anko." Sopir pribadinya setengah menunjuk gadis berambut hitam yang diikat satu ke belakang itu.

Kakashi melihat gadis itu. Dan gadis itu juga melihatnya.

"Bukan.."

"Apa..?" sopirnya bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan dia yang aku cari.." jawab laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Bukan? Biasanya anda datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari nona Anko, kan? Setahu saya anda berpacaran dengannya.."

"Aku bilang bukan dia yang aku cari, paman. Gadis yang aku cari rambutnya panjang." Pandangan kakashi langsung beralih dari gadis itu. Mencari-cari seseorang yang lain. Tapi dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat gadis itu berhenti dan berdiri di sana. Masih menatapnya.

"Oh.. kalau begitu.. mungkin yang itu.." tangan pria di balik kemudi itu terangkat lagi. Kali ini menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari dalam gedung dan berhenti di pintu utama. Ya, rambutnya panjang, hitam dan berkilau. Tepat seperti apa yang di cari kakashi selama beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"Ya.."

"Ya, itu orangnya.." Kakashi sudah menyahut blazer yang tergeletak di sisinya itu dan hampir membuka pintunya saat akhirnya dia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam pendek yang mencuat ke atas yang berjalan menghampiri gadis itu lalu mengobrol sedikit. Musuh bebuyutannya.

Kalau dia keluar sekarang dan pergi ke sana dia akan melewati tantangan berat, 1) dia akan berpapasan dengan Anko, gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, mereka putus hubungan sudah sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu dan sampai kini Kakashi benar-benar benci gadis itu karena apa yang telah dilakukannya, 2) kalau pun Kakashi berhasil melewati rintangan nomor 1, dia akan berpapasan dengan musuh bebuyutannya dan kemungkinan dia akan berkelahi di sana melawan beberapa orang yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng sangat besar, sedangkan kemungkinannya untuk selamat berbanding terbalik. Urusan terakhir mereka –yang membuat Kakashi akhirnya tetap diskors meskipun sudah menulis semua salinan dalam satu malam– belum selesai, sementara dia tidak membawa pasukannya. Seharusnya tadi dia biarkan saja Asuma dan yang lain ikut. Tapi kalau dia pergi sekarang, dia akan terlihat seperti seorang pengecut.

"Tuan..?" pria yang setengah rambutnya sudah berubah putih itu menyadarkan kakashi dari carut marut pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu di sini, paman.. Aku akan segera kembali.." Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar.

Kenapa dia harus menghindar? Dia ke sini bukan untuk mengadakan perhitungan dengan mereka. Dia hanya mau mengembalikan apa yang menajdi milik gadis itu padanya. Dan karena ini juga permintaan adik perempuan merah muda kesayangannya itu, jadi Kakashi memantapkan langkahnya dan menyiapkan diri dengan apapun yang mungkin terjadi. Blazer seragam gadis itu tergantung di tangan kanannya.

"Kakashi.." melihat Kakashi datang ke arahnya, gadis berkuncir satu itu tersenyum penuh harap kakashi akan balas tersenyum padanya. Tapi ternyata Kakashi mengabaikannya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan tetap berjalan menuju gadis yang ada bersama musuh bebuyutannya itu. Tanpa disangka kakashi gadis itu tidak mengikutinya lagi. Mungkin gadis itu akhirnya mengerti kalau kakashi sudah sangat membencinya sekarang.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kakashi akan sampai di tempat mereka. Dari jarak ini kakashi bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka tentang makan malam dan pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan. Mereka kelihatan akrab sekali. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil kini terasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan sinis dari beberapa laki-laki yang duduk-duduk di sekitar barisan motor besar yang ada di sisi kirinya, yang rasanya bisa kapan saja berlari ke arahnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa sebab.

"Halo.." tapi nyatanya dia berhasil mencapai tempat gadis itu berada dengan selamat sekarang.

"Ah.. Halo.. lama tidak bertemu.." gadis itu langsung menyapanya dengan ramah. Dia ingat laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah kakak dari teman sekolah adiknya yang waktu itu terlambat lama sekali saat menjemput.

Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat gadis itu. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu hanya menampakkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada kakashi.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini.. Kakashi..?" tanyanya sinis.

"Obito..? kau mengenalnya..?" tanya gadis itu yang tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka.

"Kami.."

"Teman.. teman baik.." Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimat laki-laki bernama Obito Uchiha itu sambil tersenyum pada si gadis manis. Kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama tidak mau terlihat jahat di depan gadis ini dengan menyebut hubungan mereka 'musuh bebuyutan'. Teman baik dalam bayangan gadis itu pastilah sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Benarkah..?" gadis itu memang murah senyum. Bahkan di antara tatapan sinis antara kakashi dan Obito, gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum. Entah gadis ini memungkiri situasi tegang yang mulai menyeruak atau memang dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah.. terimakasih untuk yang kemarin. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adikku. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih.." kata kakashi kemudian.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk itu? Waktu itu kau juga sudah mengucapkannya, kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." jawab gadis itu ramah. Ah, dia punya warna mata yng indah. Royal-blue yang memikat.

"Seira, kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Obito memang sangat jelas terlihat tidak suka gadis ini berkenalan dengan kakashi.

"Kemarin lusa. Saat aku menjemput adikku. Dia juga menjemput adiknya.. oh, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan? Aku harap dia tidak demam.." kata gadis itu. suaranya lembut dan merdu didengar. wajahnya juga cantik sekali. membuat Kakahi tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja.." jawab kakashi sambil balas tersenyum, yang membuat Obito semakin geram melihatnya. Dia tidak suka senyuman gadis itu ditujukan pada kakashi.

"Ah.. Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Seira, ayo. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi." tiba-tiba Obito menarik tangan gadis itu. Mengisyaratkannya agar lekas pergi bersamanya.

"Tapi, Obito.. Kakashi, kan.." dan apa daya, mau tidak mau gadis itu pun mengikuti langkah Obito.

"Obito. Aku belum selesai dengannya." Kakashi menyusulnya dan menghentikannya.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai denganmu dan dia bersamaku. Jangan berbuat ceroboh di sini, Kakashi." Obito memperingatkannya. Bisa terlihat dari sudut mata kakashi beberapa laki-laki yang tadi duduk antara barisan motor besar itu mulai bangkit saat melihat kejadian itu. Dia benar-benar akan dihajar kali ini jika bertindak ceroboh dengan mengambil gadis itu dari Obito.

"Ayo, Seira.."

Kakashi hanya bisa melihat gadis itu pergi dengan musuh bebuyutannya begitu saja. Dan saat itu dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Haah.." blazer itu masih tergantung rapi di tangan kanannya dan orang yang sudah lama dicarinya baru saja pergi tanpa dia sempat menyinggung soal blazer ini.

PLUK!

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku dalam blazer itu. Sesuatu dengan bentuk persegi panjang pipih yang mirip seperti badge nama. Dipungutnya benda itu.

"Namikaze..? Jadi nama Keluarganya Namikaze..? Namikaze Seira.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**mohn maaf untuk update yang sangat lama.**

**biasalah... kan newbie... :D**

_**Demikianlah...**_

_**tanggung ya? bagaimana menurut minna-san?**_

_**mohon reviewnya yaa :)**_

_**arigatou gozaimasu :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto :(**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : typos, OOC, alur berantakan, OC dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang ini bagus, tidak mau coba?" Obito memperhatikan sebuah gaun berpotongan dada rendah yang dikenakan sebuah manekin di butik ternama yang menjual segala jenis baju dengan harga mahal itu.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa tidak senang melihat seorang gadis memakai gaun seperti ini, dengan model yang ketat memeluk tubuh penggunanya, memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dada karena potongan dadanya yang rendah dan mengekspos dengan sempurna kaki jenjang gadis yang memakainya –gaun itu hanya sepanjang krang dari setengah paha.

"Tentu saja.." tapi pemuda ini tidak mau membuat si gadis berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Padahal dia akan sangat senang kalau bisa melihat gadis ini memakainya walau hanya sekali. Soalnya, dia tahu betul bagaimana indahnya tubuh gadis ini. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Seira gadis baik-baik, kok. Obito hanya pernah melihatnya dalam pakaian renang –bikini– _two-piece_ saat liburan musim panas lalu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan gadis mana lagi yang cocok memakai gaun itu kecuali gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Aaah.. Obito, jangan bercanda lagi.. aku sudah lelah. Kakiku pegal.. kalau tidak cepat pulang nanti aku tidak akan sempat istirahat. Kau mau aku masuk rumah sakit seperti bulan lalu?" bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang gadis, putri konglomerat kaya raya. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia manja seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. ayo. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih." Obito segera mengambil tas belanjaan berisi gaun yang sudah dibayarnya tadi.

"Terimakasih.." ucap gadis itu pada si pemuda atas hadiahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sepotong _waffle_ dengan toping _ice cream_ kesukaanmu itu sebelum kita pulang? Kau pasti lapar.."

"Obito.. kau baik sekali padaku hari ini.." dan atas kebaikan hati pemuda itu, Seira memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Eh.. ya aku hanya.. em.. aku.."

"Ayo..!"

Perjalanan menuju ke _stand_ penjual _waffle_ favorit mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Kau hanya perlu masuk ke bilik berjalan yang disebut '_lift'_ itu dan cukup menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 4 di dekat pintunya dan tidak sampai lima menit, kau akan sampai di lantai tempat si penjual _waffle_ itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Obito saat mereka akhirnya mendapat giliran memesan.

Gadis itu menatap jajaran menu yang terpampang di dinding bagian atas di hadapan mereka dan mengamatinya dengan saksama.

"_Waffle.._" kata gadis itu kemudian.

"Ya, tentu saja kau akan pesan _waffle_, mereka hanya menyediakan itu di sini."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai–" Seira menepuk bahu Obito sedikit keras untuk menghentikan pemuda itu mengomel. Dan.. berhasil. Dia selalu berhasil menggunakan cara itu untuk menghentikannya. "–aku mau.. Ah.. itu! _Waffle with ice cream topping and strawberry sauce_ dan.. _vanilla_ _milkshake._"

"Baik.." penjaga kasir mencatat menu pesanan gadis manis itu di komputernya.

"Aku _Banana Split _dan _soft drink _saja."

"Semuanya jadi 500 yen."

"Ini.."

"Terimakasih, nanti pesanan anda akan kami antar.."

"Terimakasih.." ucap gadis itu sebelum pergi memilih satu tempat duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan.. selamat menikmati.." tidak lebih dari 10 menit, pesanan mereka sudah datang, diantar seorang wanita muda berseragam sama dengan pemuda di kasir tadi.

"Terimakasih.." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis pada si pelayan. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman ramah dari pelayan.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan sekarang?" tanya pria itu setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Hm..?" mulut gadis itu masih terisi dengan _vanilla milkshake_ yang dipesannya tadi dengan bibir setengah manyun menyesap isi dalam gelas itu dari sedotan yang dipakainya.

"Soal tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin.." Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sekitar hampir 3 minggu yang lalu. Dan penyebabnya? Dia berurusan dengan sekolah tetangga yang ada Kakashi-nya di sana yang dia bilang itu urusan laki-laki. Tiba-tiba saja datang ke sekolah penuh luka lebam sekujur tubuh dan hebatnya pemuda ini masih bisa bergerak. Oh, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi bisa menemui gadis di hadapannya ini meski harus menahan sakit seharian penuh di sekolah saat itu.

"Permintaan maaf diterima!"

"Hehh.. akhirnya.. kalau tahu permintaan maaf akan jadi sebegini mahal.. aku tidak akan mau berbuat salah padamu.."

"Kau sendiri yang memberi semua ini untukku, kan? Aku bahkan tidak minta.."

"Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku hanya akan membelikanmu _waffle_ saja."

"Eh.." pandangan gadis itu yang sedari tadi memang melayang kemana-mana –meskipun dia sedang mengobrol dengan Obito– hingga dia menemukan sosok manis yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda seperti bunga Sakura. Dan diikuti pemuda berambut perak yang sesekali menghentikan gadis itu dari hal-hal aneh yang akan dilakukannya (maklum, anak kecil).

"Kakashi..? itu Kakashi, kan?" tanyanya.

"Apa?!" dan Obito buru-buru menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah mata gadis itu tertuju dan menemukan pemuda yang sama dengan yang dimaksud Seira.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya..? padahal tadi juga bertemu. Di sini bertemu lagi.." dan seketika itu juga air muka Obito berubah masam seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan dengan emosi labil yang bisa berubah kapan saja.

"Mungkin kalian berjodoh.." dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Obito tersedak hebat. Di saat-saat seperti ini juga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa hubungan Kakashi dengannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" untung dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak ada sesuatu yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Astaga, Obito.. aku hanya bercanda.. kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu pun beranjak berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Jangan katakan hal yang aneh begitu! UHUK!"

"Maaf, maaf.."

"Seira-neechan.."

"He..?" tiba-tiba mendengar suara seorang gadis cilik yang riang seperti lonceng kecil kereta Santa itu membuat kedua siswa _Senior High School_ yang duduk berhadapan itu mendadak berhenti dan menatap gadis kecil berambut _pink _yang berdiri di sisi meja mereka dengan sebuah senyum sumringah.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan..?" kata Seira. Terkejut. Tidak menyangka gadis ini akan menemukannya di sini. Dan dengan beraninya menghampirinya lebih dulu.

"Siapa ini, Seira?"

"Ini Sakura-chan.. adiknya kakashi."

"Adiknya.. Kakashi..?" Obito secara refleks mengamati gadis mungil itu. Warna rambutnya aneh, maksudnya tidak lazim, matanya berwarna hijau. Padahal mata Kakashi hitam dan rambutnya perak. Apa benar ini adiknya?

"Hei, Saki.. kita belum sempat memesan kenapa kau menghilang begitu?" pertanyaan di kepala Obito terjawab saat melihat Kakashi datang dan disambut dengan senyum centil khas anak perempuan manja yang selalu mereka keluarkan agar mereka diampuni tanpa meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah bilang ini Seira-neechan. Kakak tidak mau percaya padaku.."

"…" Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata biru indah milik gadis cantik ini. Dan selama sedetik lidahnya terasa kelu. Beku tak bisa bergerak. Terpana dengan keindahan mata gadis di hadapannya ini. Padahal rasanya sebelumnya tidak terlihat seindah ini.

"Halo lagi.." kata gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan seberkas senyuman hangat yang sangat terasa menyenangkan bagi Kakashi itu.

"Oh.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menginterupsi kencan kalian, tapi Saki, dia–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pemuda yang duduk di hadapan gadis itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri hingga hampir menjatuhkan bangku kayu yang tidak berdosa itu ke lantai.

"Hei, aku hanya mengantarkan adikku. Itu saja. Saki, kita ke sebelah sana saja, ya, nanti–"

"Tidak mau."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Saki ingin duduk di sini dengan onee-chan. Boleh kan, one-chan?"

"Tentu saja. tidak masalah.. ya, kan, Obito?" entah gadis ini terlalu percaya pada omongan mereka tentang 'teman baik' atau memang dia bodoh dan tidak menyadari kebenaran di balik semua senyum palsu itu.

Waktu berjalan terasa lama sekali saat mereka duduk bersama. Seira berpindah duduk di sisi Obito sementara Kakashi dan Sakura duduk di hadapan mereka. Para pria tidak membicarakan apapun. Hanya sesekali mereka menjawab pertanyaan Seira dengan jawaban sekenanya. Jika yang satu sudah menjawab, yang lain akan mengekor untuk tidak mencoreng kesan 'teman baik' yang sudah mereka berikan untuk gadis ini. Sedangkan para wanita sibuk mengobrol tentang sekolahnya dan piknik sekolah yang akan diadakan pada liburan musim panas nanti –tentu saja itu sekolah Sakura. Dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

"Onee-chan.." sampai akhirnya Sakura sekali lagi menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ya..?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet.."

"Hei, Saki, dengan nii-chan saja, oke?" jawab Kakashi sebelum Seira menjawabnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa masuk ke toilet wanita!"

"Seira, biarkan saja mereka.."

"Ayo, Sakura-chan.." dan Seira tetap memenangkan segalanya pada akhirnya. Dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya kakak dan adik yang akur, mereka berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sana dan menghilang di tikungan paling ujung di lantai itu.

"Sebenanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membuntuti kami?" kedua pria muda ini seolah membuang jauh-jauh topeng 'teman baik' mereka yang mereka gunakan selama bersama dengan gadis bernama Seira itu.

"Wah.. wah.. cemburu rupanya. ternyata seleramu bagus juga. Kukira yang ada di kepalamu hanya wanita jalanan di bar yang sering kau tiduri itu."

"Bajingan! Jaga mulutmu! Memangnya kau berbuat lebih baik dariku?" pada dasarnya mereka sama. Anak-anak remaja yang masih terus mencari jati diri. Sayangnya, mereka terlibat dalam lingkup pergaulan yang kurang 'sehat'.

"Aku berpikir.. bagaimana reaksi Seira-chan saat mendengar apa yang selama ni sudah kau perbuat di belakangnya, saat dia tak ada.."

"Kau mengancamku sekarang? Oke, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat terjadi sesuatu pada adik kecil manismu itu."

"Jangan coba-coba, Obito."

"Aku tidak main-main. Kau tahu bagaimana caraku menyelesaikan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan seperti ini terjadi. Iya, kan? Lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan apapun dengan Seira setelah ini kalau ingin adik perempuanmu yang manis itu tetap selamat."

"Keparat!" dan sebuah pukulan melayang tepat mengenai wajah Obito yang langsung terpelanting jatuh ke lantai dan seketika membuat bepuluh-puluh pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju ke arah mereka.

Tapi bukan Obito namanya jika dia akan kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan di wajah yang membuat wajahnya sedikit membiru. Obito bangkit, dan membalas tinju Kakashi, tepat di wajah dan membuat kakashi sedikit terhuyung hampir jatuh. Melihat kejadian itu beberapa wanita yang ada di dekat mereka berteriak histeris. Hei, perkelahian di dalam sebuah _mall_? Mereka pasti sudah gila.

PRRRIIIIIIIIITTTT!

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti sekranag juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai..?" tanya Seira saat melihat gadis merah muda itu keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"Iya.."

"Ayo.."

Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet, mereka langsung berhadapan dengan meja mereka yang sudah kosong. Kedua pemuda tadi menghilang. Bahkan _ice cream_ dari mangkuk Sakura tadi berceceran kemana-mana.

"Onii-chan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Nee-chan juga tidak tahu.. biar nee-chan telepon teman nee-chan dulu, ya.." Seira pun segera merogoh saku _sweater_ yang dikenakannya dan langsung menekan _speed dial_ nomor 1.

"…" beberapa detik ditunggu, yang didengarnya hanya nada sambung yang terdengar monoton, membosankan dan sangat konstan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana, nee-chan?" tanya Sakura. Untungnya Sakura tidak rewel saat itu, jadi Seira tidak kerepotan.

"Nee-chan coba sekali lagi, ya..?" dan sekali lagi, Seira menekan tombol yang sama dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya lagi.

"Halo..?" sudah tersambung. Obito sendiri yang mengangkatnya (ya iyalah, kan handphone, handphonenya dia masa Kakashi yang angkat?).

"Kau di mana..?"

"APAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Holaaa, minna-san..**

**maafkan atas keterlambatan yang melebihi batas dunia akhirat ini (lebay? abaikan!)**

**Beneran deh, semuanya berjalan sangat lambat beberapa hari belakangan ini,termasuk otak saya -,-**

**maklum, banyak yang harus saya urus. seperti ujian PTN yang nggak kunjung mmebuahkan hasil, dan kakak sepupu saya yang baru tadi pagi berangkat merantau ke Amerika. *ikut baaaaaaaang!***

**yah, apapun itu, pokoknya sekarang saya sudah kembali dari dimensi fatamorgana danmenerbitkan CHAPTER TERBARU ini. :D**

**untuk Azalea Ungu yang sama ungunya dengan saya :Dmaaf kalo yang kemarin terll pendek. nih udah saya panjangin. mdah-mudahn berkenan di hati, ya :)**

**Untuk Bandana Merah-san, hehehe.. maaf ya saya buat Kakashi dengan OC :D soalnya saya mikirnya diantara semua tokoh Naruto yang pas untuk dipasangin sama Kakashi tercinta tuh nggak ada yang cocok. yaudah saya buat sama OC aja deh jadinya :) semoga dimaafkan ya :'D**

**Dan untuk DamnI'm-Happy yang bikin saya selalu happy, ciri-ciri tokoh OCnya sudah ada kan di ceritanya, dikit sih :D tapi nanti bakalan saya tambahinkalo kurang puas :D soal ibunya, ya tetep Kushina dong. Papa Minato kan cocoknya cuma sama mama Kushina. ya nggak? ya nggak?**

**Hm.. minggu minggu ini saya sedikit merasa jadi alay entah mengapa. maafkan ke-alay-an saya ini, minna..**

**semoga cerita chapter ini nggak ikutan alay juga ya?**

**di tunggu review-nyaaaa :D **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang :D *dadah-dadah semangat***


End file.
